


Pensamientos Nocturnos

by GES



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GES/pseuds/GES
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Les preguntó - ¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme? </p>
<p>El dueño de aquella mirada se limitó a sonreír. Siempre lo hacía. Mejor dicho siempre estaba con la sonrisa en la cara, como un defecto de nacimiento. Si le había visto otro gesto alguna vez no podía recordarlo. </p>
<p>- Solamente me aseguro de que no tengas pesadillas. </p>
<p>One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pensamientos Nocturnos

Hace unos cuantos años – muchos más de los que creía recordar en realidad – las noches de verano se le hacían soportables. Era capaz de conciliar el sueño pese a las sofocantes olas de calor y el zumbido constante de los mosquitos. Molesto, sí, pero recordaba dormir. Hoy en día las olas de calor le debilitaban el cuerpo, mientras que el zumbido de los mosquitos se encargaba de agotarlo mentalmente. Esa noche ese era el menor de sus males, es decir, tenía otra cosa que le quitaba el sueño. Sabía que ese mal estaba a sus espaldas, en silencio, tan comprometido con su acción que casi tenía la certeza de que si se volteaba no sería capaz de encontrarlo, que ya no estaría ahí.   
No tenía esa suerte, Shinji lo sabía.

Sin embargo no supo bien qué lo motivó a intentarlo. Con un rápido movimiento cambió la posición de su cuerpo. Con más rapidez aún descubrió que efectivamente esos ojos carmesíes le seguían inspeccionando.

 

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Les preguntó - ¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme?

 

El dueño de aquella mirada se limitó a sonreír. Siempre lo hacía. Mejor dicho siempre estaba con la sonrisa en la cara, como un defecto de nacimiento. Si le había visto otro gesto alguna vez no podía recordarlo.

 

\- Solamente me aseguro de que no tengas pesadillas.

 

La pálida luz lunar que caía por la ventana chocaba directamente con su rostro igual de blanco, haciendo brillar con más fuerza aún esos ojos. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de estar mirando directamente a un conejo? ¿Por qué se sentía él como una zanahoria? Hacerse esas preguntas y no contestarlas fue lo que más le molestó.

 

\- C-como sea – habría dado lo que fuera por no tartamudear. – Solo duérmete ya.

 

_‘Qué molesto’_ pensó.

 

Kaworu Nagisa llevaba apenas dos semanas y media en su vida y ya no le caía bien. Ni siquiera su padre había escalado posiciones tan rápido. Kaworu era muy diferente a su padre pero eso no significaba nada en realidad se decía él cada momento que le veía.

 

_Hay muchas clases de males en el mundo Shinji. Nos convertimos en adultos cuando somos capaces de diferenciarlos todos._

 

Fue lo que dijo Misato alguna vez. Por qué recordaba eso en estos momentos fue otro misterio que no sabría resolver.

 

_Entonces todavía eres un niño, Shinji-kun._

 

El eco de aquella afirmación fue tan real que no pudo convencer a su cuerpo de no girarse otra vez. Se encontró con la misma escena que hace un momento atrás. Vigilantes ojos rojos que al parecer eran inmunes al sueño. Sin embargo había una diferencia. Kaworu no sonreía. En lugar de ello en su rostro se dibujó la expresión de la sorpresa, de una pequeña sorpresa, pero solo eso ya era digno de recordar en el rostro de la sonrisa inquebrantable. Eso ciertamente no fue algo que Shinji pasara desapercibido.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?

 

Y esta vez, y por un breve segundo los ojos de Shinji fueron los que tomaron el rol de vigilante. Su único propósito el de descubrir si lo que habían visto hace un momento era verdad. Cuando regresó a la realidad se encontró sin habla.

 

\- ¿Eh?

 

\- Bueno, debe ser normal supongo. Durante la tristeza las funciones biológicas de los seres humanos decaen a un ritmo considerable. ¿Es esto lo que te ocurre, Shinji-kun?

 

\- Uhm

 

La sonrisa eterna de Kaworu volvió a hacerse presente, traída de regreso quizás por la falta de comprensión del muchacho que tenía del otro lado de la cama que compartían.

 

_‘Es divertido’_ gritó interiormente.

 

\- Dijiste anteriormente que estabas aquí conmigo porque no querías estar solo y enfrentar la muerte de la First. Dijiste que viniste aquí para no sentirte triste, pero eso es justamente lo que estás sintiendo. ¿Por qué? ¿No es lo mismo sentirse solo si decides ignorar a quien te está acompañando?

 

\- Yo no estoy solo.

 

No pudo evitar que se asomara la duda de entre esa afirmación. Estaba seguro de lo que dijo y sin embargo ahora no lo parecía. Incluso la expresión de firmeza que estaba mostrando no resultaba convincente. Supo que Kaworu se dio cuenta. Supo también que había caído en su trampa haciéndole afirmar algo que no estaba sintiendo, y que quizás tampoco había sentido nunca.

 

\- ¿Te das cuenta que te estás contradiciendo, Shinji-kun? Cada día que pasa cierras más tu corazón ante el temor de no ser lastimado, logrando por el contrario un crecimiento de tu soledad. Tu padre no te quiere, Ryoji Kaji, el Fourth y la First Children están muertos, mientras que la Second se encuentra en un estado del que no sabemos si volverá. Y por si fuera poco rechazas la presencia de la Mayor Katsuragi alegando que su tristeza solo va a ponerte más triste. Así y todo rechazas día tras día mis intentos por hacerte feliz, ¿tanto odias la felicidad? ¿Tanto me odias a mí?

 

Como flechas cargadas de veneno los pocos recuerdos que tenía de Kaworu acudieron uno tras otro a su mente agotada. Recordó el primer día que se conocieron, donde lo vio a él, tocando hábilmente aquella pieza de Beethoven. Recordó también el episodio con el gato. Esa fue la primera vez que se había enojado con él, pero también la primera cuando se sintió cautivado por la similitud que tenía con la ahora fallecida First Children. Y más recientemente esa situación en las duchas, donde fue capaz de decirle exactamente cuánto le desagradaba. No comprendía por qué después de aquello la presencia del Fifth Children en su vida no solo no había disminuido al mínimo sino que al contrario, creció enormemente, más que incluso algunas personas con las que convivió anteriormente. ¿Qué había exactamente detrás de esos actos directos y desinteresados? No quería saberlo, pero sí quería. Ya había sufrido mucho, estaba preparado para otra eventual herida y sin embargo su presencia en una habitación que no le pertenecía le decía que sin embargo, había venido a sanarse. A ayudarse y a abrir su corazón para que ello sucediera.

 

\- Yo… no te odio – dijo al fin. – Solo tengo miedo de seguir perdiendo seres queridos.

 

\- Ah, entonces es por eso que no quieres que me convierta en alguien importante en tu vida.

 

Shinji asintió débilmente, ignorando que estaba al borde del llanto. Kaworu no le notificó de aquello para su bienestar. Aquella sensación del nudo en la garganta no tardó en desaparecer de todas maneras. Una segunda sensación, más fuerte, la apartó. Shinji se sobresaltó tras sentir esas manos blancas enfermizas de calidez apoyadas sobre sus hombros. Se sobresaltó pero al mismo tiempo se sintió como si sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. ¿Por qué no se apartó? Parecía gritarle su corazón ya acostumbrado a perder.

 

\- Eso es algo muy egoísta – sentenció Kaworu. - ¿Por qué crees que todavía estás aquí luego de tantas batallas? Porque inconscientemente le has abierto tu corazón al EVA, pero no eres capaz de hacer lo mismo con los que te rodean. Si sigues así vas a terminar como un muñeco que solo sabe pelear y no durarías mucho con vida. Yo no quiero eso para ti. No es la felicidad a la que debes aspirar.

 

Kaworu estaba en lo cierto, su cuerpo le decía eso. Ya se habría zafado de aquel cobijo extrañamente agradable de haber sido lo contrario. Sin embargo su mente todavía oponía resistencia. Kaworu no sería capaz de cobijar una mente, ¿verdad?

 

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú? – le preguntó luego de un rato, cuando ya fue capaz de pensar con más libertad. - ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado conmigo?

 

\- Porque amo a los seres humanos. Amo como se involucran en algo que no les incumbe. Amo como luchan por lo que creen que es correcto. No me canso de verlo.

 

A medida que hablaba Shinji más creía poder entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Kaworu amaba la libertad de ser humano, la libertad de poder elegir algo por lo cual luchar. Ahora creía entender por qué él resultaba tan interesante ante su mirada carmesí.

 

\- Tú luchas porque eres el único en este momento que puede salvar el mundo – continuó. – Mis motivos para luchar no son tan honestos como los tuyos, Shinji-kun. ¿Lo comprendes ahora? ¿Te das cuenta por qué estoy tan pegado a tu lado?

 

\- Porque… estás luchando… por mí…

 

La siguiente sonrisa de Kaworu fue diferente al resto. No era la sonrisa del protector cuidando lo que tiene que cuidar sino la sonrisa del protector cuando se da cuenta que su trabajo es finalmente reconocido y apreciado. Shinji no pudo reprimir una sonrisa propia esta vez. Tampoco le importó, se sentía extrañamente feliz.

 

\- Se dice que los Angeles son incapaces de distinguir entre los sexos. Que ellos también son capaces de amar basándose solamente en cuán fuerte es la resonancia de dos corazones que ejercen atracción mutua. ¿No crees que los seres humanos serían criaturas más felices si fuesen capaces de hacer algo así?

 

Shinji asintió, comprendiendo y a la vez asustándose un poco de la rapidez con la que se estaba acostumbrando a aceptar la idea de abrir su corazón a los demás, de descubrir que es un proceso basado en la mutua comprensión, en el intercambio de conocimientos y experiencias. Ahora le resultaba absurdamente obvio.

 

_El abrir nuestro corazón a los demás es lo más parecido que existe a la perfección. ¿Los seres son perfectos porque son capaces de amar a los que no lo son?_

 

Eso es lo que Kaworu le transmitió sin necesidad de utilizar la voz. Se preguntó qué otras sería capaz de enseñarle, y qué cosas podría enseñarle él. De momento dejó de pensar en eso mientras sus ojos caían derrotados por el sueño. Supo al menos que por esa noche lograría tener una noche de descanso como las de hace muchos años.


End file.
